


A Mistake

by Kiterie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't - wouldn't - believe he was gone, not without a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mistake

"Let- me- through," Kiba growled, shoving at Naruto.

"Kiba." Shino grabbed his arm. "He's gone."

Kiba turned and snarled at his best friend. "Fuck you!" He yanked his arm away. "No, he's not!"

Shino sighed and shook his head. "He saw."

"It's not what it looked like!" Technically it was, but it wasn't at the same time. The girl had kissed _him_ ; he hadn't kissed her, or he hadn't until after and then it was just reflex. They'd been talking and she'd been flirting, but he hadn't. At least, he didn't think he had been. Then she'd kissed him and... But, he'd pushed her away once the surprise had worn off, and then he'd turned and seen Shikamaru heading out the door.

Shino raised an eyebrow, the dark line rose above the top of his shades. "Perhaps, but-" 

Naruto cut in, "Whatever, there is no way Shikamaru's gonna let you get away with that." He scrubbed a hand through his own spikey blond hair and winced. "That _was_ fucked up."

It was hard to bite down on the urge to turn both Naruto's blue eyes black, but Kiba managed. Barely and only because Shino was his best friend. Friend or not, if Naruto hadn't been dating Shino, Kiba would have kicked his ass for that right then.

Letting go of Kiba, Shino stepped to the side out of Kiba's way and between him and Naruto. "It is none of our business whether he does or not, but I thought that you should be aware that he did in fact see."

"Shikamaru's not like that; he wouldn't just write me off like that." Kiba wasn't sure how true that was though. Shikamaru was lazy, and if he thought Kiba was too much trouble, he might, but he couldn't... _wouldn't_ believe he was gone, not without a fight. Swallowing hard, Kiba looked between Naruto and Shino again.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something again.

Shino turned and looked at him.

Sharp blue eyes shifted from Shino and then back to Kiba. "Well go after him!"

Kiba pushed by them, heading through the crowd towards the door. He stumbled through it, the cold, open air making him feel light-headed after the heat of the room and the press of bodies. He shook himself, trying to clear the smell of alcohol and sweat from his nose.

"Hey."

He spun around at the sound. "Shika..."

Shikamaru leaned against the wall a little ways down, a cigarette in his hand and Akamaru beside him.

The large white dog cocked his head and watched Kiba, but didn't move.

The cigarette wasn't a new habit, but Kiba also knew Shikamaru rarely smoked. Really, he only saw him do it when he was stressed and wanting to calm his nerves or tired. Kiba wasn't sure which it was, and the sight of it made him anxious. His stomach knotted up, and Kiba dropped his head. "She kissed me. That girl. I didn't kiss her, or I didn't mean to she just... and then..." He lifted his gaze to Shikamaru's face, feeling like a jerk even if he hadn't _deliberately_ done anything wrong.

Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow and blew out a puff of smoke. "Idiot."

"Huh?" Kiba wasn't sure if that meant he was an idiot for thinking he was worth the trouble or an idiot because Shikamaru already knew.

"I already knew that."

He smiled weakly, hoping it was good sign. "I really didn't know she'd do that."

Shikamaru chuckled and shook his head. Dropping the half-finished cigarette, he ground it out with his sandal and walked over. "You're an idiot."

Kiba scrubbed his hand through his hair, mussing the already messy spikes further. "I know. I wouldn't of let her if I'd known though."

Rolling his eyes, Shikamaru stepped past him. "Troublesome mutt."

"I..." The thought trailed off and Kiba wasn't even sure what he wanted to say. Shikamaru called him that a lot for reasons Kiba couldn't always figure out. Sometimes he wondered if he wasn't too much trouble.

Stopping and turning to look over his should, Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow. "You two coming? It's late, I'm tired, and you owe me... you know for being such an understanding boyfriend." He smirked, laughing softly.

Relief washed over him and Kiba practically jumped to follow Shikamaru, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend's waist the second he was close enough. _'Owing'_ Shikamaru meant making whatever it was up to him with sex. Not that Kiba needed prompting; he was never one to argue when it came to that. He'd make sure to make up for any possible mistake he'd made, unintentional or not, and then some.


End file.
